Navigation systems have been implemented in-vehicles, such as automobiles, to great success. Current vehicle navigation systems have been utilized for routing to a destination that the user manually inputs into the system. While these current systems have proven beneficial, oftentimes a vehicle user does not wish to start the vehicle navigation each time the user enters the vehicle. In instances where the user generally knows a route to reach the destination, users often do not wish to utilize the navigation system. Additionally, oftentimes, the navigations are static and cannot dynamically provide routing based on user actions.